Profound bond
by Clyrnin forever
Summary: Gabriel is sick & tired of the 'profound bond' nonsense and decides to take matters into his own hands. Season 5 spoilers. Shipping guaranteed. Please R&R :) (will be posting the next chapter soon, hopefully in April) xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Gabriel is sick & tired of the 'profound bond' crap and decides to take matters into his own hands. Season 5 spoilers possibly. My first attempt at something lighthearted so be nice! A little fluffiness, just something to brighten up your day (hopefully). Enjoy! :) xxx**_

I'm going crazy over here, and I know I'm not the only one.

I'm in a motel - the classiest place we could find of course - with the Winchesters and Castiel, looking over a case about a suspected Trickster of all things. It's obviously not a Trickster: takes a fake one to know one, and this is just some low-level demon with a sense of humour or whatever, but it's fun to watch them figure that out.

Well fun might have been the word, but I can't handle the tension anymore. One minute, Dean is saying "Any ideas Cas?" And the next... Nothing. Just staring. How the hell does Sam cope with these two?! It's so obvious that it's painful. There'd be no difference if the two of them were making out, that's how ridiculous this is! I look over at a brooding Sam, raising an eyebrow, and he's obviously trying not to laugh as he shrugs and mouthes "I'm used to it."

Just as I'm about to give up, click my fingers & set off wedding bells, Cas finally moves. Yes! A breakthrough! The relief is short lived though; Cas merely tilts his head, purses his lips & blinks once, twice, three times at Dean before resuming the staring competition. You'd think they'd bet the _universe_ on who looked away first, and, oh wow, neither of them wanted to lose.

I look back to Sam, who's rolling his eyes at the pair, and mouth "do we just leave them to it?", getting silent laughter as a response.

It's not as if they look at each other for hours, but when you've got aliens to slow dance with & anywhere in the universe to chose from, it might as well be.

Who'll break the silence first, I wonder. Hmm. I wait for a second, bored as hell, before I click my fingers and 'sexual healing' starts playing in the background.

Sammy is in fits of hysterics whilst Dean looks like he's about to have a heart attack and Cas simply blinks, looks around for the source and says matter-o-factly "I cannot think of anything useful. Is the music some sort of clue?" Which sends both me & Sam over the edge, by which I mean we simultaneously fall off of ours beds onto the floor in fits of giggles.

Dean looks horrified and, not before kicking me in the shin, says "No Cas it's not. It's- forget it." He's blushing like crazy & it only adds to the laughing fit.

Cas doesn't seem satisfied by the answer and says, confused as ever "But Dean what does it mean?" He squints at me from my place on the floor and I can't handle it anymore. Nearly crying with laughter already, I click my fingers and the music changes.

After a second, Sammy sings along with the music, ridiculously loud and out of tune,"I'm comin' out! I want the world to know! Gotta let it sh-" Dean tackles the giant and I just turn up the volume as Dean goes redder than should be humanly possibly.

Poor Cas, will he ever understand these references?! I shake my head, barely containing my laughter as I say "Cas. The music is a clue brother, just not about the case." I click my fingers, putting Dean out of his misery by ending the musical torment and receiving a well-earned high five from Sam.

"Okay guys. Back to the case. No more foolin' around okay?" Dean looks like he's about to kill anything that so much as hints at his obvious feelings so I hold back my reply and just nod. "Okay. So Cas, you can't think of anything?" He looks at his angel again and you'll never guess what happens! The universe must be up for grabs _again_ because the staring contest starts right back up, and this time I simply click my fingers to transport me and Sam away from the room.

"So big boy. What're you gonna do about Romeo and Juliet back there?"

Sam looks around for a minute before answering, probably confused about why we're on an aeroplane. I turn to the air hostess as she says "Champagne monsieur?"

"Oui mon amie."

She comes back with the bottle and two glasses as Sam finally answers my question "that's a good question. One I've been trying to answer for about a year now. By the way, kudos on the music choices."

I do a little bow in my seat as she pours out two glasses, proud of myself for that one. "What can I say? I was inspired by the eye sex."

Turning to the hostess, I say "Merci beaucoup" before continuing "Now, what to do about the couple... I mean, hopefully they're not wasting their alone time staring at each other. Do you think that they noticed we've gone yet?"

A snigger from Sam as I sip my champagne, followed by something along the lines of "They wouldn't notice if Lucifer had turned up and started salsa dancing next to them."

"So. What do we do? You know them. You've been a third wheel for, what, a year now? How do we get Dean to admit he's smitten for someone that's not so female? How do we get Cas to understand, well, anything?" Mission impossible: get them to admit their feelings. Better get the ball rolling, humans don't live forever.

Sam looks bewildered and shrugs his shoulders whilst saying "I don't know man. Dean isn't exactly the 'feelings' type, never mind admitting anything about Cas. And Cas... Well, he doesn't understand the concept of sex, or love, or anything in between. It's obvious that they like each other, and I've been trying to get them together for months now but... Nothing seems to work. They're totally oblivious." I pass him the other glass and he accepts it, like this is the most normal situation in the world. One minute ago we were in a cheap motel, now we're flying first class above Europe. Just a normal day for the Winchesters I guess.

"Not totally oblivious Sam. At least, Dean might not be. Remember when I put the music on in the room? Now, why was Dean blushing so much? Huh? Doesn't seem so oblivious if you ask me." Slowly, Sam starts nodding in confirmation. Jackpot. "Okay Sam. Let's get back to them before their eyes dry up."

We clink glasses and finish our drinks, but, just before I click my fingers, Sam asks me "Why do you care so much Gabriel?"

I shrug and answer "I don't know. I was bored. The faster we get those two together, the faster I can get back to..." I look Sam up and down fleetingly "... My own stuff. Okay?"

He opens his mouth to reply, but I click my fingers before he gets the chance.

_**So... What did you think? I promise that this fanfic won't get super weird and sexual, it's just a nice, fluffy fanfiction for everyone to enjoy. Hopefully. I know I haven't updated my other fanfiction's in forever, but inspiration has yet to whack me across the forehead and scream IDEA!, so this'll have to do while we wait. It may be a one-shot, I'll see if I can write another chapter. And if you guys want another chapter. Either way, it'll probably be a short fanfic. Probably. Please do leave a review, tell me what you liked, did I pull off Gabriel? Will Dean and Cas admit their 'feelings'? Let me know what you think, and give me ideas for the next (possible) part xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here's chapter two! And you didn't have to wait for months like you have on my other fanfics! HAZAA! So I've written a few chapters ahead of this one and I plan to update randomly whenever I can. I'm gonna be really busy soon, what with UCAS stuff and going back to college, so I'm writing quite a few chapters in advance on this fic and it should be updated regularly. The same can't be said for my other fanfics sadly. I must warn you, in a few chapters time there will be an actual storyline :O and there's still sass, but just not as much. Written entirely from Gabriel and Dean's POV thus far, and I plan on keeping it that way, but no promises. Anyway, I've waffled enough now: on with the chapter!**_

Chapter Two

_Dean's POV:_

Back at the room, I cough and look away, breaking the intense stare while I still have the eyes to do it. Looking around, I realise that we're alone in the room, which freaks the hell out of me. It's been way too awkward since_ that night_, and it was always bad enough to have Sammy teasing me: now the trickster - aka Gabriel - was doing it? I just wanted to work the case, dammit, and get that sweet toothed angel out of our lives.

When Sam had suggested calling on the trickster, I'd laughed for a while before realising that he was serious. Bug-eyed, I'd said "Call Gabriel?! Really Sammy?! Don't you remember what happened last time we saw him?! I mean, do you like being a car, or do you just like people riding your ass?"

Looking away, a blush starting to colour his cheeks, Sam replied "No of course not Dean! But he could help, don't you think? It might be a trickster we're hunting, and who better to help than the trickster? Gabriel. Whatever his name even is."

He had a good point and, after calling Bobby to double check _("call him ya idjits!")_ I'd given in and called him.

"Gabriel you weird son-of-a-bitch, get your ass down here, we've got a case you might like."

The prayer hadn't worked, so Sammy had tried, "Yo Gabriel! Come on, it's a fun case! You know you want to." He basically purrs with the last sentence, but my "What the" goes unheard as the prayer works: we get an actual response this time in the form of a click of fingers followed by a marching band behind the Trickster.

Talk about a show off.

"Dean! Sam! It's been a while! Did you miss me?" The mischievous twinkle in his eye as always, Gabriel looks over to Sam and winks before carrying on "Where's good old Castiel eh?"

I huff and say "he's not exactly your number one fan, and neither are we to be honest. We just need help with the case okay?"

Disappointed, Gabriel looks away and mumbles "spoil sport"

Looking back, Gabriel hadn't been anywhere close to helpful - unless eating all of the chocolate is a public service - and it'd just gotten out of hand now.

Still not looking at Cas, who's stare I can feel on the back of my neck, I ask "Where the hell are Sam and Gabriel?!"

Cas answers slowly "I'm not sure... Gabriel has always been excellent at covering his tracks, so to speak. Wait." I turn round as he closes his eyes and wait for a response, staring at his stupid face as he concentrates. Why does his hair always look like he's just had sex? It's Cas, he's not exactly one to be rolling around between visits. And why does he always look so confused? Especially when he's staring at me, which was becoming a habit lately. It's constant, and even when I don't see him staring I can feel it on me, like a spotlight. It bugs me, all that staring, for reasons I hoped never to find out.

Castiel opens his eyes slowly, catching me staring (though he doesn't acknowledge it) and says "They're somewhere in Europe. Or over Europe. I'm not quite sure where."

He says it like it's a completely normal thing for my brother to be 'somewhere in Europe' and I shout "_Europe_! What the hell Cas?! What are we supposed to do now?"

Cas gets up from the bed across the room and suddenly he's gone, leaving me alone in the room. "Dammit Cas!" I shout to the empty space, not sure if he can hear me. Rubbing my eyes, I mutter "he could've at least told me where he was going. After everything, he probably still doesn't trust us" the thought causes a not-so-manly noise - I'd never admit that it was a sob, even to myself - to escape from my throat before I can stop it and I try to control my breathing. "Dammit Dean. Get it together before he gets back."

"Dean what's wrong?" I'm startled out of my inner struggle by Cas, who's crouched in front of me, something close to concern in his eyes. "I felt your pain. What's wrong?"

He puts a hand on my shoulder and I lean into it ever so slightly, closing my eyes, before I shake him off and say "It's nothing Cas. Go find them okay? I'm fine."

He's gone instantly and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Or I thought I was. A cough behind me causes me to spin round, demon blade in hand, and I'm met by a smiling Sammy and Gabriel. Oh God, how long have they been there? I glare at Gabriel - my default setting, it seems - as that grin just gets wider and wider, like he's just seen a turtle do a backflip or something. I wanna smack the grin off of his face, but just about stop myself as Sammy says, brows furrowed "Dean, you okay man? You seem kind of upset. "

Gabriel, however, takes a much more direct approach "You wanna tell us what that was about Dean?" He imitates the noise I made and I flinch, trying to think of a way out of this even as I kick Gabriel in the shin. Hard.

My mind's a blank so I simply grumble "I'm leaving." And storm out.

_Gabriel's POV:_

When Dean's gone, I turn to Sam and say, full of glee "There! We caught him and his 'feelings'! He was practically crying when Castiel left! I felt bad for cloaking us and listening in, but it was so worth it!"

Sammy laughs, a golden sound I'd come to appreciate greatly in time, and says "Dude. I've never seen him like that. I don't know if I should be worried or happy. Do you think it's got something to do with the other night?"

That sounds plausible, and I nod, trying to come up with some sort of plan. "We showed up at the perfect time, when he might as well have admitted everything, but he didn't. He's so far back in the closet I don't know if he'll ever find his way out." A chuckle from Sam at this. "What we really need is... Wait! Who's the current prophet?"

A confused Sammy answers "You mean Chuck? How's he supposed to help u-" he grins as realisation hits. "That may be the best idea you've ever had Gabriel!"

The praise makes me blush like a schoolgirl as I reply "Thanks. Let's get going then!"

Sam grabs onto my hand before I can click my fingers, and the sensation seems to echo throughout my entire body like a shock wave as he looks into my eyes and he says "What's happening Gabriel? You gave me some half truths on the plane before but tell me, why are you really helping?"

I shake off his hand and say "Does it really matter Sam? I'm helping, I'm really helping this time; does the reason really bother you so much? Do you trust me so little? I mean, I know I've done hilar- I mean cruel, very cruel - things to you guys in the past, but not this time. Just let me help. Okay?"

He looks at me like he can see into my soul and slowly nods, saying "Okay Gabriel, let's go then." His tone tells me we're nowhere near finished discussing the issue but I click my fingers anyway.

_**And so chapter 2 is complete! You might have noticed mentions to that / the other night, and I promise that all will be revealed later. But not just yet. Gotta keep you guys questioning everything ;). Dean seems to be getting quite close to Cas now, and I love writing the stark difference between Dean's denial and Gabriel's blushing. By the way, Gabriel & Sam did the whole *shields self from sight* thing that we've seen another angel (trying not to spoiler) do in season 6, in case that was unclear. Please do drop me a review, oh and *shameless self advertising* have a look at my other SPN fanfic, guardian angel. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm excited to see what you guys think of the next few chapters. I promise sassy Gabe in the next chapter, there wasn't much in this one. Until next time!xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Here's chapter 3, I'll try to keep this waffle short since this chapter is nearly 4 times bigger than 1 & 2 :O. 4540 words! The first part should be taken as you reading what somebody else is reading within the fanfiction. It's Chuck's infamous Winchester Gospels in progress, and it'll give you some clues about the night that was hinted at in the previous chappie. A chapter full of Gabriel sass, food and a little reference to season 8 (not a spoiler, just a little nod to a future episode tis all). See if you can spot it. Enjoy!xxx**_

Chapter 3

Gabriel's POV:

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3, a 'profound bond'.<em>

_He went to the bar to get away from Gabriel and his ridiculous whining about the small motel room. "Dean! It's not like you're paying for the room! Why not splash out on a bigger room since it's not coming out of your pocket? Dean? Dean?" Gabe whined, like the spoiled brat he was._

_Sam was out getting food and Cas was... Somewhere. Who even knew when it came to Castiel? He certainly didn't. All of that meant he was stuck with an annoying archangel who had nothing to do except torture Dean. Great._

_Taking a calming breath, Dean replied "No Gabriel. We stay low profile, don't attract attention. You got it?"_

_Pouting, Gabriel muttered something along the lines of "stupid apes" and continued eating his candy bar._

_That's it. Dean's had enough and heads out, slamming the door behind him with no explanation, to find a local, shady bar and have a quiet drink._

_His ten minute drive pays off as he finds what he's looking for. Parking outside of the bar, he goes in without a thought._

_"Beer please" he grunts at the rugged guy behind the bar._

_Turning to look around the place (classy as hell, obviously), he spots someone there - a tall woman with short, sexy black hair and piercing blue eyes - that makes him stop mumbling to himself about archangels & tricksters, and go over to her, ignoring the "hey! Your drink's ready!" From the barman._

_He bought her a drink and they'd hit it off quickly. He had her laughing at everything he said and he liked it. Liked her._

_"So, what's your name sweetheart?" Dean asked when it looked like she wasn't going to tell him._

_"Cassie Jones. But you can call me Cas, everybody does."_

_Not giving the coincidence a thought - hey, it wasn't his fault that her name was Cas! - he smiled and said "Dean Winchester. But you can call me whatever you want to."_

_She giggled and leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear "Wanna get out of here?" And he agreed without question, following her through the door before she pounced on him with her lips as he ran his hands up and down her body._

_That was it. Later on, he wouldn't remember what happened next, just remembered leaving the bar with Cassie._

_The night hadn't ended there though. He-_

* * *

><p>"Interesting story you've got there." I've obviously startled the little prophet: he makes a noise similar to a mouse squeaking and turns around, a frying pan (fat load of good that's gonna do him against an archangel) in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.<p>

He blinks at Sammy, then me, and says "Gabriel. Surprised to see you here, you're not supposed to be with the Winchesters for... At least a month yet. Or am I missing something?" His eyes shine like he knows every secret in the world, making me a little nervous.

"You're a bit behind on your writing there Chuck, it's been days since that night." Sam sighs like this personally offends him, and I look at him fleetingly, the mischievous glint in his eyes that tells me he has a plan. Good.

"I know it was Sam, I've been a little too busy to write this week. Becky can be kinda full on ya know?" Sam flinches at the name and I throw him a questioning look, at which he shakes his head furiously. Not now, that look says. I'd bug him about that one later.

"We kinda wanna read that chapter Chuck. I think it'd be helpful to us." Before Chuck can protest, Sam shushes him and says "Or should we just read your mind instead?"

I chuckle at the genius idea as Chuck, a mixture of fear and embarrassment on his face, says "You- you can't do that! I'm a prophet! You're supposed to respect me! You can't do that to a prophet!"

We've nearly got him. "What's the matter prophet? Ashamed of some of those thoughts of yours?"

He turns an extraordinary shade of red at that, and I just laugh again at that. However, he visibly relaxes as he thinks of something, and I'm cut off by his reply. "You don't even need to read my mind guys! I'll just tell you _everything_. No one has anything to hide, right?" He's staring at me as he says it.

Dammit. Do prophets have to know _everything_? I can't let this happen, but I don't know how to stop it. Sammy cuts across Chuck's next words, saying "Guys! Calm down! Okay Chuck. Just show us the chapter when it's done. How long will it take?"

"I don't know, I never really know when it comes to writing. Give me a couple of days okay? It's nowhere near ready yet. And editing takes time." Chuck looks kind of triumphant - probably feeling badass for making an angel shut up - and seems quite happy to help now.

Let's take advantage of his good mood then. "We've got a couple of questions." I say, hoping to convey some authority. He nods and I continue "so Chuck. Being a prophet and all, you've probably seen everything about the Winchesters." Sam grimaces a little at the thought as Chuck nods his confirmation but I go on "So, knowing all that you know, having seen at least most of Dean's actions... How do I say this? Is Dean so very full of rainbows for Castiel?"

Sammy groans loudly, head in his hands, as Chuck's eyes widen with understanding in a way that I can't help laughing at. Judging by Sam's response, I wasn't exactly tactful. Well maybe my way is more fun! I ask again. "So? Is he? Does Dean need to be pulled out of the closet?" I could hear little Cas's voice in my head _'Dean, I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from the closet'_ and I start up laughing again. "Does he need him some angel lovin'? Does he-"

"We all get it! Calm down Gabriel!" Sammy's shout is kind of muffled by his almost silent laughter.

"Okay last one! Does he- does he need to release his inner fabulousness?" Sam starts laughing in that hysterical nearly crying way and I join in, unable to resist the genuine laughter escaping from the giant.

I whisper in my best, 'manly', deep-voiced Dean impression "Sammy I gotta tell you something."

I pause for dramatic effect, Sam looking down at me with his best mock-serious face that looks ready to crack into a grin any second "What's up De-Dean" barely contained laughter from Sam.

"_I'm fabulous!_" Sam's actually in tears this time as he leans on me to stop himself from falling over, the contact making me shiver, which does not escape the prophet, who simply raises his eyebrows at me, as if saying _'I don't need to tell him. Look at you two.'_

"So then o mighty prophet, the question still stands. Is Dean smitten for good ol' Castiel?" Here's hoping that we get a yes or no answer, not some garbage about complications and feelings and blah blah blah.

As if it'd be that easy. "Well that's a great question. When I'm writing the Winchester gospels, I can get a feel for all that's happening at that time, and the emotions of Sam & Dean. I don't see everything, just most things, and damn, if you guys could give me an answer to that one I'd be grateful. I hate to admit it but... I don't actually know."

I shout "Wait what? How can you not _know_?" and Sam's as confused as I am judging by his face.

Going red, the prophet continues. "I don't see every moment Gabriel. I just see snapshots, mostly action scenes. Plus Dean's quite a private guy about his feelings. I've been trying to figure it out since he met Cas but... I can't. The way I see it, it could be one of two things: 1, he sees Cas as a brother, a friend, and nothing more. Like Sam. 2, he's so deep in denial that he might never come out. If I had to guess, I'd say the second option, but I'm not 100%."

"Okay then. Not so good a prophet then Chuck I guess?" I goad Chuck, hoping to pull more information out of him.

"Hey! You try getting Dean to confront _any_ of his feelings! See how it works out for you!"

Chuck takes a swig from his whiskey and looks truly pissed at this entire conversation. Aha! An idea! "So Chuck... Do you ever see it from Cas's perspective?" Sam's eyes light up knowingly and he nods his encouragement.

Chuck thinks for a moment. "Sometimes yeah. Just when Sam and Dean aren't there and something big's happening. Only a couple of pages at a time. Why?"

Bingo. "So, I was wondering... About Cas maybe having feelings for Dean?"

Silence from the prophet as he thinks this one over, something close to panic on his face, like he's trying to figure out how to get out of answering the question. "Now that's something I'd love to talk about, really guys, but I've gotta get going on my work" he says it in an overly loud voice, like he's trying to make sure that everyone in a 3 mile radius can hear him. I look at Sam, who also seems confused, and Chuck types on his laptop_ 'we need to talk about it another time. He's listening.'_ "I'll call you when I've finished the chapter okay?"

We all nod at each other, knowing that this discussion was over only temporarily. And with a click of my fingers, we're gone.

Back to the motel room now. The empty motel room. I try so very hard not to think about what we could be doing right now instead of trying to get other people together, and the only way to escape from this awkward (for me at least) atmosphere is by saying abruptly to Sam "Want something to eat?"

He thinks it over quickly before replying "Sure. I could eat. What're we having? Ooh how about Chinese food? Don't tell Dean though" he winks at me and I grin back, caught up in the moment again. Sam's got one of those smiles that's ridiculously infectious, and it was impossible not to smile when he was grinning at you.

"Chinese it is then!" I snap my fingers and we're outside of a little place that I know for a fact does the best dumplings. I turn to Sammy and say "Let's go in shall we?"

He blinks and replies "Did you actually take me to China?! I keep forgetting it's you, I thought you were gonna go to a takeaway, ya know, somewhere in _America_ maybe!"

"Calm down Sam. I'll have you back before bedtime" I wink at him and head on in, knowing he'll follow because I'm his only way back to America (he hasn't even got his fake credit cards, he'd be screwed on his own here), and, reluctantly, he does, muttering to himself as he slowly walks after me.

We're lead to a table at the back, and we seem to be the only people there tonight. A waitress comes over, notepad in hand, to take our order and - presumibly after seeing Sam's million layers of plaid - says "Are you ready to order?" in a surprisingly good attempt at English. I shake my head and she leaves us to decide, though that might take a while since Sam seems obsessed with the lanterns above the tables. They are quite beautiful, I have to say, with designs of dragons and faeries decorating their sides, black against the red. The light that they provide is just enough to read the menu, and I wave my hand in front of Sam, which seems to be the only way to get him to look away from the pretty lights and order.

The menu's in both Mandurin and English, so he should be fine. He looks up at me and says "What would you recommend?"

He seems to genuinely want my opinion, so I point out a few dishes "The dumplings here are the best in the world. I can guarentee, I've tried them everywhere. What else? The duck here is amazing... The sweet and sour pork is deliscious... Ooh! The chicken and noodle soup is awesome! It's got a real kick to it. Everything is great here. It's my favoruite resteraunt in China." I've never told anyone about this place before - who was I supposed to talk to anyway? The angels? They don't see the joy in food. The humans I taunt? They were usually too boring to put up with - so it's nice to share this place with someone for once.

Sammy thinks it over and shouts to the waitress "We're ready to order!" I never told him what I wanted, but I guess that doesn't matter because he turns to the waitress, a mischievous glint in his eyes "We'll have everything on the menu. Oh, and two beers."

Both myself & the waitress exclaim in unison "_Everything_?!", to which Sam just nods, a small laugh escaping from his pursed lips.

I shake my head at the giant - I thought he was the healthy Winchester! - and he simply says "What? You're buying right?" I can't help laughing at that logic, but it's true. This one's on me.

"You know, you're full of surprises Sam. I thought I had you pegged years ago, but it's different now. You seem more content somehow. Why is that?"

He shrugs and replies "Dude I don't know. I'm just chilled out at the moment. Nothing too horrible happening - except for the appocalypse, obviously - and I'm at the best Chinese resteraunt in all of freaking China! Might as well enjoy it." He had a point, I suppose. Grinning like an idiot, I fill the wait for our food with stories - people I'd tricked into doing all sorts of things, all of the funnier things I'd done. _Trying to redeem yourself there Gabriel?_, part of my mind whispered. I ignored it and kept talking, and I was rewarded for my enthusiastic hand motions by a side-splitting laugh from Sam.

"So when we finished dancing, he gets off the back of the zebra and says to me 'Dude! How did you get a peacock to-'" the waitress comes over with the starters - every starter on the menu - and I stop talking, giving Sam some time to calm down whilst she places the food on the table. Everything only just fits on our tiny table, and I can already tell that this is going to be a great night.

By the end of the starters, Sammy looks happily full, like he's forgotten about the next two courses. "So I've talked your socks off, now lets here some of your stories Sam!"

He looks unsure but I simply smile until he starts talking "Well I don't have many as good as yours - you've gotta tell me one day how you pulled off the thing with the elephant and the tacos, that was pure genius - but I've got a few." He talks about pranks he's played on Dean, about Becky, weird hunts they'd been on - including the last time they'd seen me, which was a hilarious one, if I do say so myself. He's hesitant to tell me everything at first, but my laughing spurs him on until he's laughing with me at his own stories, telling me ones to use against Dean very soon and even some stories that make him blush with embarrassment. It's one of those night that I'll never forget, and I don't think I've ever laughed so much with a human before.

The second course is even bigger than the starters, and we have to add another table to ours to fit everything. We dig in hungrily, and everything's delicious, even better then I remembered it being. Every plate is either half eaten or licked clean, and I don't have a clue how we're gonna handle the deserts but it was worth it.

Sam looks ready to burst and I laugh as he yawns. The time difference meant that it didn't seem late here but it was to me and Sam. "We should ge-" another yawn from Sammy "get going soon. Dean might be worried enough to kill stuff by now. Or, ya know, still at a bar."

"We might as well wait for desert now, we've stayed for the other courses." He nods and rubs his eyes. "Deserts are the best course!"

He laughs and seems to wake up a little as he replies "Why do you have such a sweet tooth anyway Gabe?"

The nickname comes from nowhere and makes me happier than I thought one word could ever make me. It meant acceptance and friendship to me, things I've never had before. I cough a little to clear my throat and say "I don't know Sammy." I use Dean's nickname for him - one I've always thought but never said out loud - and I'm rewarded by a hesitant smile from Sam. "I've always loved sugar, anything sweet. Food can be so heavy and bland sometimes, but not sweet things. I like that about them. Plus, they're made simply to taste good, not to help you survive. They're there to enjoy." Sam nods like that makes a lot of sense and I continue "So Sam. What else should we talk about?"

We talk about everything. The light humour gone now, we talk about my time in heaven, his demon blood addiction, the apocalypse and everything in between. It seems like we can't have been talking for more than 5 minutes but when the deserts come an hour later, we're still talking. He tells me about his rebellious stage (_"who rebels by going to school? Too badass for me to handle woah!"_), he talks about Jessica, about dying, about Dean going to hell. He even opens up about his fears about Lucifer, which takes a lot, I can tell.

I tell him about losing my big brother when he fell. About being alone since I came to Earth. I tell him everything I can think of, and, by the time that we've finished the deserts, we know each other, not just as an archangel and a hunter.

After we've finished what we could handle of the desserts, I click my fingers, leaving enough money on the table to buy the entire restaurant, and lead Sam outside. "Back to America then I guess." I say, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Thanks for tonight Gabe. It was nice to have a night off for once, and I might never eat again but it was totally worth it." He puts an arm around my shoulder - he's so damn tall that he has to lean down to do it - and nods for me to click us back to the motel.

I pause for a brief second, whispering "No problem." And click my fingers, returning us to the not-so-empty motel room.

Dean's POV:

What the hell was happening to everyone lately?

First Sam had wanted to call Gabriel - the same Gabriel that had killed me, over and over, at the mystery spot. Why had he done that?! And why the hell was I stupid enough to agree?

Cas. Cas had always been unemotional, clinical in his interactions. Sure, he'd never understoond personal space, but that was it. Now Cas was acting strangely, staring for too long, emotions actually visible on his usually stotic face. But only for Dean.

Now I was the biggest mystery of them all. Cas wasn't the only who had changed: I was starting to stare back, to look at him when he couldn't see me doing it, to lean into his touch... It was all confusing as hell, but what was I supposed to do? Have a chick flick moment with Sam? Talk to Cas about 'feelings' and stuff? Tell Gabriel to piss off? The last one sounded good, but as for the rest... No. It'd work itself out. Everything always did.

Lying back, I close my eyes and try to sleep. It's midnight and I've got nothing else to do, so why not try to catch up on the years of staying up all night on hunts and the times when an hour or two a week was a success? Eyes firmly shut, breathing evening out, I almost fall asleep.

Close, but no cigar.

I feel something tickle my cheek; someone was breathing very close to me. Pretending to be asleep, I moved my arms underneath the pillows, getting a better hold on my machete. When I was satisfied that it wouldn't slip out of my hand, I flip and put my arm around the attacker's throat, hopefully shutting off their airways, before raising the machette to their throat with my other hand and growling "Don't move or your head comes off."

Now all of this had happened very quickly, in the blink of an eye, and when I do just that - when I blink and look at my 'attacker', I gently remove the machette and slide my other hand down, now resting on the other man's back. "Dammit Cas! What the hell did you think you were doing?! I could've chopped your freaking head off!"

Shrugging in the oh-so-human jesture of _I don't know, leave me alone & don't ask me any more questions_, Cas looks down at his hands and says "I didn't want to disturb your rest Dean. Humans need sleep. I try to remember that before I wake you up sometimes, but I usually forget." He looks like a sad puppy that's been left in the rain all night so I sigh as he goes on. "I'm sorry if I startled you Dean. Humans are so different to angels, it's difficult to follow human etiquette."

And he's already forgiven, which annoys me. I can never stay mad at Cas. "Cas, don't worry about it man. At least I didn't actually behead you!" I laugh a little, though the thought terrifies me.

"Are you sure Dean? I know I shouldn't sneak up on you... Your heart is still beating awfully quickly. And your cheeks are very red. Are you sure that you're okay?" a little bit of concern leaks into his voice, and that's weird enough until he puts the back of his hand on my forehead and exclaims "You're very hot Dean! Is something wrong?"

The concern on his face almost makes me blurt out 'I'm blushing man it's no big deal' but I bite my tounge, just in case the dynamic duo (not so Batman and Robin as Archangel and Gigantor) are listening in again. I simply nod, saying "I'm fine Cas, don't worry about it." in my most soothing voice.

He doesn't look convinced, but he slowly removes his hand, staring at me as he does it. We're close - in getting a good grip on his throat, I'd drawn my 'attacker' against my side - and my breathing evens out as I calm down, trying to slow my erratic heartbeat.

So close.

Close enough to- to what?

_Touch?_

No. Obviously not.

I jump up suddenly, breaking whatever atmosphere had started to develop, and say hoarsely "I've gotta get some sleep Cas. You need to get off the bed."

He looks down at his hands again and replies "Dean. Are you sure you're okay?" I nod but he doesn't see it. He goes on "I'm staying tonight."

He looks up just in time to see my best _what-the-hell-dude_ face and blurts out "I need to make sure you're okay. I'm staying here. I'll watch over you while you sleep, at least until Sam and Gabriel get back." His tone leaves no room for discussion and I shrug, getting back in bed as soon as Cas gets up.

I can feel the weight of his stare on my back and I turn around, mumbling "Staph lookin' a me Cas" the barely coherent words ending with a snore from me.

Half asleep, I just about feel the weight as Cas sits down on the bed. He whispers "I need to be able to see you well Dean. So I'll lie down here."

No arguments from me, though I'm already asleep by the time that Cas steals most of the quilt and lies down, staring at me as I dream of unicorns, wings and handprints.

_**Thoughts? I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Still some mystery surrounding the night in question, but** **Chuck cannot be rushed, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Actually, you'll have to wait until chapter 5 I think. Adorable nicknames make both myself & Gabe happy :D. Thanks for reading, please review with any suggestions or critiques, it's always good to be able to improve. On a side note, the promise of fluff & only fluff has been revised, as I know what happens in the next few chapters and it gets a **little **sexual. Nothing major, nothing graphic, just something to progress things. Now whilst you guys try to figure out what that means, I'm off to go write the next chapter ;)**_

_**Until next time xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh hey there guys. I'm guessing that you're wondering what took me so long, and all I can ask is that you forgive me, because updates will start appearing now, I promise. Why did it take me so long to update? Well for one, I got a new phone, and it took me a while to transfer stuff over to this one (yeah I update on my phone, that's just how I roll). Also, there have been a few personal issues that I'd rather not get into with y'all, but everything's calmed down now so I should get back to writing soon(ish). Anyone that reads my other stories probably isn't surprised by the delay, and sorry guys this story is probably the only one that'll get any updates for a while now. Anywho, on with the story! I'd suggest rereading the last chappie before embarking upon this one, but that's your call. Okay waffle over, enjoy!xxx**_

_Chapter 4:_

It's too dark to make out much more then the outline of two figures in Dean's bed - probably Dean and his latest conquest, knowing him - so I turn to Sam, but he's fast asleep on my shoulder. It couldn't be later than 3, maybe 4AM. Amatures. Chuckling to myself, I lay the giant on the empty bed and stand there for a little while, making sure he's peacefully asleep, before I go to check on Dean, my curiosity as to who's sleeping next to him too strong to wait until morning. Walking slowly, I make my way over to his bed. Whoever he's with has stolen almost all of the covers - thank all that is good in this world that Dean slept fully clothed, that's all I'm saying - and so I could barely make out their quite tall form, black hair and tan coat. I pull back the covers a little and-

"_Castiel_?!" I exclaim, shocked not only that he appears to be sleeping - angels don't sleep - but that he's got himself wrapped around a lightly snoring Dean.

Somehow, Cas doesn't bolt upright at my squeak, he doesn't even stir, but Dean mumbles "Go away Michael the answer's no.", which comes out closer to "Go awa Mikl te answews stiw no." Still shocked, I back away a little, so as not to wake them, and - can't miss an oppertunity like this, plus I needed a way to prove it to Sam later - I take out my phone and take a picture of them, feeling a little pervy, but it's totally worth it when Dean snuggles closer to Cas.

"Dean's the little spoon." I giggle to no one in particular. Manly Dean Winchester, strong fearless hunter, was the _little spoon_. This is all way too hilarious not to share, so I text Lucifer - yes I had his number, just in case anything amusing happened and I had to tell someone - the picture, with the caption '**Profound bond my a$s!1!'** and press send, still giggling to myself in the corner of the room. It's a miracle that these alert hunters haven't woken up yet, honestly they'd be screwed if I was trying to kill them.

I get a reply fairly quickly in the form of '**No way!**' and a selfie - yes the devil just took a selfie - of his face, his mouth open in a classic 'O' of shock. I text back '**Yes** **way**!', taking a picture of them again but with me in the picture, my tongue stuck out.

I text Michael next - I didn't take sides, I loved both of my brothers - with the same picture but a different caption; '**Yo Mikey, your vessel looks comfy eh?'**.

I get a reply in the form of '**I'm busy Gabriel stop bothering me.**' Spoil sport.

Lucifer actually whooshes into the room just as I put my phone away, looking at the pair and giggling alongside me. Surely, you'd think that Cas would've felt Lucifer enter the room. Apparently not: he's still asleep!

Luci turns to me, whispering "Brother, how is Castiel asleep? He's an angel!" I shrug, as clueless as he is, and he continues "Michael's oh so mighty vessel and he cannot even feel my presence!"

I laugh at that "My thoughts exactly! I don't know what led to this but when me and Sam got back from China, there they were, _cuddling_." A snigger from my brother.

"Let's see if we can wake them up, shall we little brother?" He approaches them and waves his hands infront of their faces, saying in a sing-song voice "Lucifer is here! Beware, the end is nigh!" I can't stop laughing as Lucifer begins to jump up and down in front of them, and then raises the temperature of the room enough to roast a hotdog or two on any metal surface, but they remain asleep.

"Okay Luci. You should probably go now, before Dean tries to kill you with a pillow or Sammy freaks out and runs away."

Lucifer chuckles, walking towards me to hugs me fleeting, his arms like ice around me, and I can't help grinig up at him and saying "Nice to see you big brother."

He smiles down at me and ruffles my hair, laughing as I complain about it, and replies "Nice to see you too Gabriel." Looking at Sam, he says "Take care of my vessel for me. I know you will." Before he leaves, the faintest wiff of sulfur all that remains.

_Dean's POV:_

I wake up slowly, drifiting back to reality as the sun shines on my face. I turn away from it and feel someone in my bed. Well well well... I didn't think I'd gotten THAT drunk last night, but maybe I had. I don't remember bringing anyone back from the bar, so this was gonna be an awkward morning, but oh well. Smiling, I move closer to her, enjoying the comfort of just being close to her, and close my eyes again, sighing happily and almost drifting back off to sleep...

Almost.

A shouted "I'm so proud of you two!" wakes both of us up, and I glare at Sammy - why did he have to ruin me being comfy? Can't I just enjoy my sleep when we're not in danger? - before I turn to look at her face-

Wait.

Not so much '_her_'.

Cas blinks at me and gets up, streching as he does so. He's fully clothed, thank God, and all I can say is "How drunk was I last night?" as Sammy continues beeming at me.

Cas finally speaks, looking at me intensely as he does so, a small smile pulling at his lips "Good morning Dean. I trust that you slept well?" and I notice Gabriel for the first time, giggling as he puts a banner up that says 'We support you! Congrats on coming out!' with a picture of me and Cas in bed on it. Oh God. Oh God. _What's happening?!_

"Will someone please explain what's going on?! Now?" I shout, and apparently I'm too loud for Sammy over there; he grimaces and continues to drink his coffee. "Oh Sammy, sorry if I've disturbed you from waking up properly!"

I glare at him, which only makes him laugh and say "Dude. Nothing you will ever say will stop me from talking about this. Stop trying. You slept with Cas!" he's grinning like an idiot at Gabriel now, and they high five like they've just saved the world or something. "Now we picked up some breakfast for the happy couple" I grimace at the words "so we'll give you guys some privacy now." Gabriel winks at me - oh how I want to kill that sonofabitch right now! - and struts outside after Sam, more smug than usual, if that was even possible.

I cough and try to break the awkward silence by saying "So...", to no avail; Cas continues to look outside of the window, because appantly there was something more interesting out there then my internal freak out. Maybe it was a talking cat. I shake my head, trying to clear it and start again. "So Cas... what happened last night?"

"We slept together." He says it so casually, as if he was saying 'the sky is blue.' Like it was totally normal and ridiculously obvious.

"We-we slept together?" I repeat, getting only a nod as a reply.

"I know that it may seem strange Dean" finally! He gets how weird this is! "given that angels don't sleep" or maybe not then "but I assure you that I am still an angel; I am simply Falling" he places great significance on the word, like an 'Amen' at the end of a prayer.

"Falling? Like Lucifer?" I ask, worried now that Cas was siding with the devil.

"Not like that Dean. I defied Heaven and now I am partially disconnected: I am still an angel, yes, but I am no longer a member of the Host. I am Falling."

Interesting. Almost interesting enough to make me forget the way I'd woken up this morning, but not quite.

"Dean, what does the banner mean?" Cas sounds genuinely curious. "'Coming out'. It's like the song that Sam was singing yesterday." I'm going to kill them for getting me into this situation, if it's the last thing I do. Nothing should ever be this awkward.

I clear my throat and say, struggling for words "Umm... It's a figure of speech. It means..." Should I tell him? If I don't Gabriel probably would, and that'd be way worse, so I take a deep breath and continue "It means... That you've come out and admitted that... You're... Gay."

Cas finally looks at me and I can't break the intense stare. "Homosexual? Dean..." He whispers my name in a way that makes me blush - no one could deny the hint of lust in that voice - and I look away quickly, needing to be anywhere but here right now. A volcano would be great. Just jump on in and die, it seemed like a much better fate than this. "Dean, you're gay?"

The statements carries a much deeper meaning that I'd love to deny and I need to find some lava instead of answering. Looking around for answers - or just somewhere to curl up and die from embarrassment - I answer, refusing to look up "No." I whisper, then more forcefully "No! I'm definitely not gay! I like women okay?!"

Before I can look up, I hear the whoosh of feathers and he's gone.

_Gabriel's POV:_

"I'm going to kill you two!"

Me and Sammy are stood outside, giggling and deciding that we are the best, when the angry cry startles us from our celebrations. Dean looks pissed - as in, _I'll kill you, Lucifer or anyone else that ever gets in my way_ - and he's coming outside towards us. I duck behind Sam, a gigantic human shield and listen to the rant, peaking around Sam's shoulders every once in a while. "I'm going to kill you! That was the most unnecessarily awkward conversation I've ever had in my entire life, and I am going to. _Kill. You._"

He's nearly reached us, and when he punches Sammy lightly in the shoulder, I hiss, jumping in front of Sam to protect him from harm. "Come any closer to him and I'll end you. I'm an archangel, don't doubt that I can crush you." I just about hold back my grace - no need to incinerate Sammy accidentally - and I can feel my wings, invisible to humans, unfurl around me, to protect Sam from all supernatural forms of attack.

Dean backs away - finally! Some respect! - and I move a little closer to Sam, watching Dean's every move. When he's far away enough that I no longer feel threatened, I visibly relax, bringing my wings back to my sides, and I realise what I've just done.

Oh fuck.

That can't have looked good.

Looking down at the ground to avoid Sam's perplexed gaze and Dean's angry (with a little bit of awe mixed in) one, I click my fingers and leave them, nowhere in mind. I end up back at the restaurant from last night, and I try to gather my thoughts as my mind spins with the weight of my actions.

It's not even like Dean was a real threat! He's Sam's brother for Dad's sake!

_You've screwed up royally this time big guy._

_Well, at least you didn't use the word you REALLY wanted to use._

_Mate._

_**Developments! What did y'all think? I enjoyed writing the sassy Lucifer so so much, would you like more Luci in this story? or any other characters you'd like me to include, can't make any promises but we'll see ;). This was the first chapter where I thought to myself, there's a concrete plot here. More answers to come in future chapters, along with more fluff & angst. Drop me a review, give me any suggestions or criticisms you have, or just say hi. Until next time :) xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas ya idjits ;) xxx**

_Dean's POV:_

Gabriel clicks his fingers, gone in an instant, leaving me & Sammy outside of the motel. Still bug-eyed, I look at Sam and exclaim "What the hell was that?!" Still looking like somebody just told him he was a dwarf - totally confused and disbelieving - Sammy just opens and closes his mouth, like a fish out of water, and I press on without interruption. "Dude. I wasn't even that angry! Okay I was pissed off, but I'd never hurt you! And what the hell was with Gabriel?! He went all badass archangel, like I'd just threatened God or something! I've never seen anyone that angry! And he's usually so relaxed! He was protecting you like he lov-"

Sam finally speaks up, cutting me off. "Dean I don't know! One minute, we were celebrating getting you two together," I make a sound close to a growl at that, which Sammy choses to ignore "and the next, I felt like I was being surrounded by something invisible."

"Those were his wings." Cas speaks up, making me jump a little. Out of nowhere, he's just stood next to me, as if he's been there all along. Not looking at me for once, Castiel says "Hello Dean." In his usual, emotionless way and I cough in response - way too awkward to talk to him right now - as he continues. "I came as soon as I felt Dean's distress." I make a _don't-you-dare-mention-that_ face at Sam and he goes on. "Gabriel was very protective of you: I've never seen him that way about anything before, much less a human." With a scolding look from me, Cas amends "What I mean to say is that Gabriel is not a protective angel; he has little care about humans, and usually he uses them for amusement. But this was different." He titles his head to the side in a look that I've deciphered to be deep concentration, and then he mumbles "I've never seen any angel that protective about a human, excluding myself with Dean." I look away uncomfortably, trying to ignore the look I get from Sammy. It was kinda true though: Cas had saved my ass so many times now against other angels, probably more than I'd ever know. "The full moon isn't for another few weeks..." Not even asking what that's supposed to mean. "And he hasn't consumed any faery dust, I would've seen that in his wings..." I share a perplexed look with Sammy as Cas goes on with his strange angel checklist, which actually takes about half an hour - who knew that angels could get high (which is obviously what Cas thought had happened) from so many things?!

Finally, Cas looks at me in silence for a minute, and I could read his face clearly: realisation, coupled with something like fear or wonder. Sammy coughs, making me look away instantly, and whispers "What's with Cas's face man? What's he thinking?"

"I'm not some sort of angel reader you know." Sammy raises his eyebrows at my words as if he knows differently and I sigh, answering his question. "He's just realised something, and... He's either scared or in awe. I'm not sure which."

Finally snapping out of it, Cas looks at Sam and says "Could I have a private word with Dean please? It will only take a minute."

Both me & Sammy are surprised enough to allow it, and as Sam walks back to the motel room, I look back at Cas, who's staring at me again. "Dean I think that Gabriel has mated with Sam." He says matter-of-factly, and I can feel my eyes bulging as I try to take that in.

"What?! Seriously?!" A nod from Cas and I start mentally kicking myself. "Of course he has! It actually makes sense now!" Cas looks confused but I go on. "He answered Sam's prayer, not mine. They've been spending a lot of time together recently. And Gabriel has been working oh so hard to get me and you together." Cas looks shocked - well, as close to shocked as he ever has - at the last part, but I go on. "So they've been screwing behind my back. Who knew that Sammy was gay, eh?"

Shaking his head, Cas corrects me. "Dean, Gabriel has mated with Sam, yes; however, Sam has not mated with Gabriel."

"What the hell does that even mean?!" I yell, even more confused now. "How can only one of them have had sex with the other?! That doesn't even make sense Cas!" I know I'm yelling a lot but I can't help it: sometimes, angels made no freaking sense.

"Gabriel mating with Sam does not mean that they've had sex Dean. It's got nothing to do with that." Cas looks at me as if this is completely obvious, and I nod for him to continue before I make a bigger fool of myself without the facts. "It hasn't happened for hundreds of years now, but when an angel Falls for a human," no way did I miss that parallel, but I try not to think about it "it changes them. Unlike the very few cases of angels mating together, the angel feels even more protective of their mate. They want to feed them, clothe them, take care of them. Watch over them. Defend them. When two angels mate, the emotional side of the mating is not the strongest aspect. There is mutual respect and fondness, but this is completely different with an angel and a human. Especially with an archangel, the most powerful of all the angels. The human will always appear vulnerable, fragile, and this can bring out protectiveness in even the most solitary of angels." Cas looks at the ground, and I'm too scared to ask him how he knows any of this.

"There are certain steps to complete the process, and you were unwittingly a witness to one of them. Gabriel protected Sam with his wings." He says the final sentence with awe, and I guess that this is a huge deal. "Angels protect their wings at all costs; they are our source of power, the manifestation of most of our grace, and the most powerful thing that any angel possesses. Unfurling them to protect a human is like using your very soul to protect them: nothing could protect a human like a pair of archangel wings. Even Michael would've had trouble getting to Sam just now." That was a pretty big deal then, more then I could've guessed.

"It's almost irreversible now, the mating process. If Gabriel gives Sam one of his feathers and Sam accepts it with anything close to love, they will be mated forever." I try to take this all in as I look back at the motel, where I can see Sammy pacing outside, all nervous energy.

Gabriel was in love with Sammy.

The thought of them together made me laugh a little - tiny Gabriel protecting my giant little brother, wings and all. We'd have to buy more chocolate.

Then a thought struck me. "Did Gabriel intend to mate with Sam?" I ask, curious about this entire thing. It's the first I've ever heard of 'mating', so it's all new to me.

"That's debatable. When you find your mate, when you see them for the first time, there is a... Profound bond formed, one that becomes more obvious with time." I look anywhere but at Cas as he says this, way too aware of the similarities. "One of the pair may not be aware of it, in which case the bond fades: the mating was not meant to be. However, if they grow closer, more fond of each other, the mating usually happens accidentally; the angel may accidentally protect their human without thought, or the human may grow to love the angel without realising it, mating without a clue that's what's happening. From Gabriel's response to his own actions, I would say that he did not intend to start the process."

"Wait, so if you hadn't of figured it out, they could've mated... Without Sammy's consent?" It all sounded like a trap for Sam; the trickster, tricking them again.

"Well, the process is not complete yet, and if Sam does not feel the same way towards Gabriel, nothing will mate them. It's all up to Sam now." Cas looks towards Sammy as he says this, eyes crinkled in concentration. "The question is: do we tell Sam?"

Dumbfounded, I shout. "Yes! Obviously!" Cas looks confused as to why we would do such a thing so I grab his shoulders, getting up in his face to try and get my point across. "He has to know Cas. No one should do what you just said accidentally! It's like waking up one day and finding out that you're pregnant without having sex! No warning, no nothing, just suddenly bound to someone forever without knowing how it happened! That would be horrible!" Trying to calm down, I look at Cas, deciding whether to step away and go to Sammy or stay here with him, hands on his shoulders, breathing in sync with each other. I opt for the latter and stare at Cas, trying to convey how important it was that Sammy knew with my eyes.

And suddenly it's all too much. The closeness, the staring, the confusing swirl of emotions that engulf me when I'm near him. I feel my heartbeat quicken as I continue looking into those blue, blue eyes and I feel like I've found something inside them, something different to the usual Cas-shaped ice that I can never get past. I lean a little bit closer, trying to get a better look at this miracle, and we're so close that I can feel myself being drawn forward, as if the gravity between us is finally pulling us together. Never looking away from those eyes, I move my hands further down, tracing his arms as I do so, finally reaching his hands and joining them lightly with my own.

The electricity between us is only building, making every movement like electric shocks to my system, every nerve alive for the first time in my life.

Impossibly close now, I'm still staring into those eyes as we just stand there, closer than I've ever been with anyone before but still not close enough somehow.

And just as it seems like something more is going to happen, something magical, the deepest parts of my mind start speaking up in protest, yelling things about being macho and how this was all very very wrong, not quite ruining the moment but holding me back a little, just enough. I lean my forehead against his and breathe in and out slowly, my eyes closed, our hands still interlinked. I'm shaking and it's hard to concentrate on anything except the electricity, but the little voice in my head is only getting louder, drowning out my instincts and leaving mostly panic in its place, panic I'm desperately trying not to feel.

Half of my mind is screaming_ he's a he! What're you doing?! It's Cas! Run away now_!, while the other half is telling me to do the opposite and never let him out of my sight again, never let this moment end.

Slowly, I pull away, the logical part of me winning out in the end, and take a step back, looking at the ground to avoid seeing his eyes & going right back to where we were. Clearing my throat, I run a hand through my hair - it kinda needed cutting, it was getting a little long - and try to speak, the only sound to come out being a pathetic little whine that I wish I'd never heard. Giving up on coherency, I simply walk back inside, sensing rather than hearing Cas follow me to the motel room.

Still silent, I look around, already guessing where Sammy was when I couldn't find him in the room. Finally looking at Cas again, I manage to actually speak again. "Um... So... Er... Do you know where they are?"

Still walking towards me, Cas gets quite close - closer then I'm used to, even with his ignorance for personal space - and I can't stop myself from leaning on his shoulder a little. This is becoming a habit now, one I'm not sure how comfortable I am with.

Still waiting for a reply, my eyes are drawn back to the banner, a blush colouring my cheeks at the picture there. Cas is basically wrapped around me like a blanket, because angel blankets were so in right now obviously, and I don't seem too mad about it. On the contrary, is that an actual smile? It could be.

Damn apocalypse, making me soft.

Cas finally speaks for the first time since we discussed Gabriel & Sammy outside, drawing me away from my thoughts. "They're still in America this time. I'm not sure where exactly, but it's Gabriel, and he'll be even more cautious now, so that's as close as I can get to an actual location."

"Fair enough." I breathe; nothing else to say on the matter, we stand in companionable silence, waiting for a hunter and an archangel in a sleazy motel room.

After a while - at least half an hour - I'm already bored of waiting, and I go to look at the breakfast that Sammy mentioned earlier today, leaving Cas on the other side of the room to sit down on the bed and giving my thoughts some time to make something close to sense.

_So._  
><em>Those thoughts you've been ignoring? Those 'feelings' you've been pretending didn't exist? I guess you can't do that anymore eh?<em>  
><em>Dude, I think that you're gay.<em>

No way. I'm Dean Winchester, ladies man, always have been, always will be.

_I think you're denying your feelings again._

Probably.

_Cas isn't even a guy really. Angels don't have gender; their vessels do._  
><em>Question is: do you really mind the male meat suit?<em>

I suppose not.

_It would be easier if he was a she, obviously, but Jimmy wasn't that bad looking..._  
><em>Moving on, it's not about the vessel. It's about the soul inside.<em>

That's a good point actually.

**Oooh, bacon!**

And that was the end of the internal dialogue. Still confused as hell, I tuck into some food - it's a little cold but why let that stop me? - and check the time.

It wasn't even midday yet, though it felt like years since I woke up this morning.

And now everything was calm again, waiting for people to return, kinda boring, weirdly enough.

As long as I didn't look at Cas, I could pretend that nothing had changed: we were on another hunt, everyone was extremely heterosexual, and I knew where Sammy actually was.

Finishing my breakfast, I turn around to talk to Cas about something, anything, and see that he's gone and fallen asleep on the bed again. I guess he doesn't have much of a grip on how human tiredness works yet. Shaking my head, I go over and ensure that he's in a sleeping position rather than lying half on the floor as he had been. Job done, I go to the table, pick up my phone and my keys, and go outside for a drive while I wait for Sammy to get back.

I miss them whooshing back into the room 10 minutes later, but that's probably for the best.

_**Happy holidays guys, hope you liked the chapter. Not hella long and not my fave, but wait for it, there are some fun times awaiting y'all ;). It's 1AM here so I'll leave it there for this update, gimme your thoughts/ideas via review, I love reviews they make my day :D. Until next time my lovlies xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 :D. Quick reminder: mating bond is a thing that's making everything very interesting... Reread chapter 5 if you're confused maybe? More stuff from Chuck in this chappie! The mystery is finally solved :D. Anywayyy... Enjoyyy xxx**_

_Gabriel's POV:_

Still wallowing in self pity, I hear a prayer. I'm still not used to prayers unless it's Christmas time, so it takes me a minute to figure out who it is and what they're saying.

Starting off hesitantly, I hear Sammy pray "Hey Gabe. It's me, Sam. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I talked to Cas and he told me about your wings. I was wondering why you did that, but Cas won't tell me why..." He trails off, finishing the prayer at an odd moment and I reflect on what he's said.

Castiel would eventually figure out why I'd used my wings. That was a problem: it would be way worse if Sam found out from Cas, or, even worse, Dean. So I have to tell him everything.

Just fantastic.

On the plus side: he called me Gabe again. He couldn't be too upset about it, with calling me that, and he sounded calm...

I'm drawn away from my thoughts as Sammy starts praying again. "Gabe! Chuck called and he's ready with the chapter. I can ensure you that Cas and Dean are... Otherwise occupied" whatever that meant "so we can go and read it now! Come on Gabe! Rescue me from these guys, I don't think anyone has ever gone from shouting to hand holding so quickly." Wait what?

My curiosity getting the better of me, I go to Sam, there in an instant. His eyes light up at me and he points at Dean and Cas, who're basically groping each other but not at the same time. It was weirdly intimate: Dean was holding Cas's hands, and they were staring at each other. That was all. Somehow, it felt like I was watching something private, and so I look away, back at Sammy, who seems to have agreed with me on the intimacy of the situation.

"Hey Sammy. What've I missed?"

"Hey Gabe! Cas asked if he could talk to Dean so I've been stood here for ages, they were talking about something I couldn't hear, then Dean started shouting and grabbed Cas, now this has been it 10 minutes of..." Sam trails off and I look at the pair again, who look like they're about to kiss... Then no. Dean leans his forehead against Cas's and I hear Sam mutter "Dammit! So close guys!", which I'm in totally agreement with.

"So they slept together and now they won't even _kiss_? What the hell?!" I'm so confused by the wariness with which Dean stopped the obvious kiss from happening, like he hadn't done more than that.

"That's the thing Gabriel: I don't think that they did stuff last night. From what I can tell, Dean fell asleep and Cas just went ahead & joined him, that's it."

"Oh come on! _Seriously?!"_ I thought that we'd gotten them properly together dammit! "Back to the drawing board then" in the distance, Dean let's go of Cas's hands and I want to knock some sense into him so badly it hurts. It was so obvious, why was he fighting it?! "Let's go see Chuck shall we?"

Sammy nods enthusiastically and so I lightly grab his arm, click my fingers and we're at Chuck's house again.

"Let's read it then Chuck!" I waste no time, grabbing the pages and beginning to read.

"A thanks would've been nice! It usually takes me a week to get something that quality out! Took me a day! You owe me more alcohol." Chuck slurs this slightly, in a slightly drunk but not intoxicated way that'll clear up soon.

Sammy reads over my shoulder with me.

* * *

><p><em>That was it. Later on, he wouldn't remember what happened next, just remembered leaving the bar with Cas.<em>

_The night hadn't ended there though. Dean pulled Cassie towards him, wanting more, but, in a blink of an eye, he was unconscious on the ground._

_The demon's eyes flashed black and she giggled, the brick still in her small hands, looking down at the defenceless Winchester. She'd taken down Dean Winchester! And all it had taken was the right vessel, a little flirting and a name he couldn't resist._

_Still giggling, the demon picked up Dean and put him in the back seat of her car, getting to work instantly. Tying his hands together, then his feet, she put some duct tape over his mouth and set about removing his antiposession tattoo, the one on his chest. _My my, he looked delicious! No wonder he flirted with that much confidence_! He had the body for it, most definitely._

_The job done, hands and feet untied - sleepy Dean still hadn't woken up yet, poor baby - the demon took a quick breathe and allowed herself to flow out of her host and into the hunter._

_She flexed his muscles quickly, feeling the strength there from years of hunting, and grinned from Dean's mouth. "This should be fun." The voice, so very similar to Dean's but happier then he'd sounded for years, escaped from Dean's mouth, which was grinning like he was a mad man. "Let's get to work shall we?" '_Dean_' got up, looking around and trying to access his memories. Dean fought a little against the demon, but he was weak: being unconscious when you're possessed really did weaken your mind, it seemed, because the demon had access to most of Dean's memories within a matter of seconds._

_They were staying at a motel not far from here, Dean, Sam, Castiel and... Gabriel?! An archangel! Now that should be interesting... Dean's mind gave everything away, all the details of his little life, except the gaps that the demon knew existed with Sam, with Castiel and with his parents. Just a couple of moments here and there, but the demon let it go, knowing that each body she possessed always held on to something._

_Driving back to the motel, the demon parked her car a couple of blocks away and walked to the motel, stopping outside at the sight of a gorgeous guy in a trenchcoat with features very similar to the vessel she'd been possessing only half an hour ago. And damn he was sexy! Smouldering blue eyes, sex hair, and she just knew that the body hidden beneath that coat was lean and muscular. _Cas_, Dean's mind whispered to her. _This is Cas_._

_Trying to make sure she sounded exactly like Dean, the demon spoke from Dean's lips. "Hey Cas. What's up?" Totally nailed it!_

_Cas looks at '_Dean_', apparently not smelling the sulphur or detecting the possession - my, good old Castiel was getting sloppy! - and answering "Hello Dean. I have found a possible location of the demon, quite close to here, but I am just waiting for Sam and Gabriel to finish eating before we go." He looks confused, as if he knows something's up but can't tell what it is, and that makes her nervous._

Let's distract him, shall we_?_

_Getting a little closer to the angel, she purrs "Well, since we have time..." And pounces on Castiel, kissing him and waiting to see if he even knew how to respond. After a moment, the demon feels Castiel respond to her kiss, joining in hesitantly as she pulls the angel closer to her. Soft lips, so soft, against hers - well, Dean's - as she gets her hands under the trenchcoat, feeling his chest through his shirt and pulling at his tie like it offends her. Removing it, the demon wraps her - Dean's - legs around the angel, somehow not over balancing them with the weight of her vessel. She feels a faint echo of grace and her eyes go black involuntarily as Castiel's wings wrap around '_Dean_', encasing her in a light much too bright for her darkened soul. It's a good thing that the angel doesn't notice - his eyes are closed - or he would've exorcised her instantly, which would've ruined her plan. Too much was at stake here, so the demon jumps down, ending the kiss and waiting for Castiel to withdraw his wings before she walks away, up to the motel room, leaving a dumbfounded angel to stand staring after her outside._

_Sam meets her halfway up the stairs and says "Dude, you been screwing around today? You look all rumpled."_ 'Dean'_ winks at him, which is all the confirmation Sam needs. "Okay Gabriel's not coming - I think he's mad at you about something, not sure what though - so it's just the three of us."_

_"Listen Sammy. Could you drive? I'm a little bit drunk, and I left baby at the bar." Yes, her vessel was still a little inebriated, but that's not why she asked him to drive: she wanted to mess with Castiel a little bit more in the back seat._

_Nodding, Sam walks outside and finds them - breaks into - a car. The demon gets in the backseat next to Castiel, which awards her a confused glance from Sam, and Castiel gives Sam the directions as she starts playing with him a little. "It's ten minutes aw-"Castiel pauses mid-word as_ 'Dean'_ draws a hand up the angel's back casually, like this was a normal experience. "Away. Drive north and- oh!" The noise escapes Castiel's lips as the demon runs a hand down his leg, dangerously close to his crotch. "And keep going" Was that a direction for her or Sam? "Keep going until you get to a brewery. I'll let you know when we're there."_

_Closing his eyes, Castiel leans his head back a little against the seat, and this is way too much fun! Still tracing his body, the demon jumps a little when Sam asks "Cas, what happened to your tie dude?"_

_Castiel replies "I left outside of the motel. It is of no importance" never opening his eyes, obviously enjoying himself._

_That's how the journey goes: silence from Sam in the front seat, small noises every now and then from Castiel, and the demon, working her magic in the body of Dean Winchester. Must've been awkward for the younger Winchester, but she didn't mind that at all._

_Arriving at their destination half an hour later - Castiel forgot to tell Sam to stop in the right location a couple of times, so they got a little lost - the demon jumps up out of the back seat, only to be pulled back in by the angel, who enquires "What are you doing Dean?"_

'Dean'_ replies "Just having a little bit of fun with you Cas. Why, don't you like it?"_

_Nodding quickly, Castiel says "I do, definitely, though I'm not quite sure what it is that we were doing."_

_Letting him figure that out for himself, the demon jumps back out of the car and heads towards Sam, who whispers so that Castiel doesn't hear "Dude! What the hell?!"_

_"Oh, did I forget to mention that me and Cas were together?" Messing with him some more, she continues. "Yeah, we've been together since day one, sneaking around behind your back. We didn't wanna tell you because, well, it freaked me out a little at first, but I'll be damned if I let the world end and don't spend every moment with him." Internally giggling at Sam's shocked face,_ 'Dean'_ shouts to Castiel "Come on Cas! Let's get moving so that we can get back to the motel later." Sam visibly gags at this as Castiel finally leaves the car, looking at_ 'Dean'_ like he's never seen the hunter before and he doesn't understand how any human thinks at all anymore._

_Castiel's all talk about strategies now as they decide on how to get this done; Sam would go in first, take down the demon, and Dean would go in straight after to back him up, Cas trailing behind as backup, since they didn't want to give away their biggest asset. It was perfect for the demon, and she smiled to herself on Dean's lips as she walks in after Sam, ready to set her own plan in motion._

_Once they're inside, the demons all attack at once - that's what advanced warning will do, she'd given them the upper hand - and as Sam gets knocked out,_ 'Dean'_ shouts "Son of a bitch!" And starts 'fighting' harder, making a show of it._

_When all of the demons are 'down' - none are even dead, thanks to her acting skills - Dean picks up Sam, making to take him outside, when every demon jumps up and grabs Castiel, tackling him to the ground and finally overpowering him. Still keeping up appearances,_ 'Dean'_ shouts "Cas!" Whilst still running to get Sam outside to 'safety'._

_Yes! We have the vessels! Sam and Dean Winchester! We've finally got the upper hand!_

_She nearly makes it outside, but just as she's about to reach the door, a blinding light makes her run for the corner, eyes tightly shut to (hopefully) avoid being burnt out by the grace. "Gabriel" she hisses, looking around at her dead army of demons._

_"You rang?" He's much too bright to look at, his wings unfurled in a show of power and his face one of determination. "You see, I was happily eating some candy, still planning ways to annoy Dean, when I felt poor little Sam get himself all knocked out. So I came to protect him." He says it simply, like it's an obvious loophole in her plan, and goes on. "So! A demon powerful enough to take down and possess Dean Winchester! It would be an honour if you weren't scum."_

_And that's the last thing the demon hears before she's exorcised from Dean's body, leaving a huge time gap for Dean which no one wanted to fill in._

* * *

><p>There were a couple of pages after that, which me and Sammy had been there for, so I stop reading at the same time as he does, looking up at Chuck, who's gone to sleep. Must've been drunker than I thought.<p>

Shaking my head, I turn to Sam, needing to talk to him but not wanting to tell him anything and ruin the friendship that we'd built recently. I'm about to open my mouth when Sammy speaks first. "Thank you."

Confused, I ask "for what?"

"For saving me back there. I would've been so dead, or trapped, or something if you hadn't saved me. Thanks."

Blushing a little, I reply "No problem Sammy." In a small voice. I was obviously gonna save him from anything, but he didn't know that.

"So, Dean's body kissed Cas then, when he was possessed. I wasn't really sure what was happening; I kinda thought that Dean was just messing with me. That would explain the change in Cas's behaviour recently though. I bet that's the first time he's been kissed, or touched in a sexual way, and I can't even imagine what that would do to your head when you didn't understand what was happening. Poor Castiel." Sammy sounds as sad as this all makes me; I genuinely feel sorry for the little angel, he must've been so confused around Dean after that! No wonder he'd been so disappointed to find out that Dean was possessed!

"Wait. How did you know I was knocked out?"

Oh crap. That's a question that can only be answered by our mating bond, but that's not the answer I want to give. To lie or not to lie? Looking at Sammy's open face, I sigh and decide to come clean now. "Okay Sammy. I'm going to tell you a few things, but I want you to let me finish talking before you do anything okay? Promise me that you'll hear me out?"

He nods warily, and all I want is for that smile to come back, but, depending on his reaction to what I'm about to tell him, he may never smile at me again. "First for a change of venue, a snoring prophet isn't very helpful when I'm trying to talk." Clicking my fingers, we're in a pizza parlour in Italy, already in a booth. Blinking around himself, I give Sammy a minute to adjust to his surroundings before I start my embarrassing story.

"Okay, so, before I start, I just want to let you know that none of this was intended: I wasn't trying to use you, or trick you. I just wanted to spend time with you. And even though we're way past that now and intentions barely matter anymore, I just wanted you to know that it's all up to you now." he nods and I go on. "The first time we met, I felt something. An interest in a human. Now, for me, all that had interested me before that was tricking humans, making myself laugh by confusing the hell out of you. You and your brother were interesting! Hunters are usually dull and boring, just killing anything in sight. But you guys? You were creative in forming your (kinda pointless) trap! You tricked me! Do you know the last person that did that?" Sammy shakes his head. "Lucifer! You're human, and yet you managed to get one over on me!"

Sam chuckles at this and I carry on. "Now, the next time I met you, I bet with myself that the apocalypse was gonna come our way sometime soon, what with Dean making the deal and all. I had an idea that you two were important, and I was pretty sure that you were Lucifer and Michael's vessels. So I planned the mystery spot, waited for you to come, and allowed you to find me. You needed to toughen up, Sammy, and judging by your reaction when Dean kicked the bucket, it worked a little. I should've guessed what was happening then, but I didn't know the real reason I'd tried to help you back then, though it's obvious now.

"I'd been planning on setting the ball rolling - starting up the apocalypse so it would just be over - and I thought, who better then Michael and Lucifer's vessels to do it? So I sent you guys to TV land and had myself a grand old time, until you went and figured it out. You guys tricked me yet again, and I have to say that I admired your sass a hell of a lot. I've been keeping up with your shenanigans using Chuck, reading his stuff without him knowing about it, and I've come to respect you and Dean a lot over the last few years."

"Bearing all of that in mind, imagine my surprise when I heard your prayer to me last week! We've grown so much closer Sammy, and I was trying to deny what was happening, even when I felt you get knocked unconscious, even after the way that Chuck looked at me, like he knew what was happening, I still denied it.

"That's why, when I protected you with my wings, I had to leave. I couldn't face what had happened.

"Sammy. I mated with you."

Silence from Sam, who looks ready to run away and erase the conversation from his mind.

Apparently awkward silences were becoming my thing now, because Sammy just sits there, obviously starting to take this all in, in silence, which I break by saying "I really didn't mean to Sam! It's just that we were getting closer and Dean threatened you and the mating bond got me all wound up and I couldn't stop myself from protecting you with my wings-"

"Wait a minute. That's part of the ritual?" because yeah, Sammy, that's the best thing to focus on in this conversation. I nod and he asks "Could you grab me that chapter from Chuck again?"

I click my fingers and hand it over to Sam, perplexed as to why he wanted it. Reading through it quickly, he speaks with reverence, quoting the Winchester gospel "'she feels a faint echo of grace and her eyes go black involuntarily as Castiel's wings wrap around 'Dean''..."

It hits me and I gasp, realising what Sammy was talking about just as he asks "Gabe, are Cas and Dean... Mated?"

"Oh damn. I wish that I knew Sam, but with Dean being possessed at the time and I can't remember the exact law for this... Wait a second." Digging through my pockets, I pull out an angel blade, a bar of chocolate and some holy oil, looking for... Aha! Found it! Stroking the front of the Word of God, as decreed in the beginning, I explain what it is to a perplexed looking Sam. "It's the Word of God Sammy. An original, written in enochian. It's got all of the 'rules'" using the term lightly because that was kind of what they were "for angels in it. I borrowed it from Raphael a couple thousand years ago. He doesn't need it, I bet he knows these off by heart!"

A chuckle from Sam, a sound that I really needed to hear, but it's cut short as he obviously can't decide what to do about the mating bond yet. Understandable, but it hurts anyway, so I continue "Lets see... How do you open it... Close your eyes Sam." he does and I use the smallest amount of grace on the book, opening it instantly. "Okay now m... Ma..." at a look from Sammy, I explain "Yes, it's in alphabetical order... There!" I find what I'm looking for and translate it for Sam, who probably can't read enochian, never mind enochian written using pure grace. "'In the beginning, the angels were solitary, but I am the Father and I decree that all living beings will have a mate, from any species including their own. And there are ways to make this known in the presence of God...' Human weddings, demonic blood ceremonies, boring... Aha! 'And when an angel and a human are to be united, the bond will appear and grow slowly, so as not to kill the human with it's strength. The human and the angel must share many intimate moments, and the angel must shroud the human with their grace' aka their wings 'before the process is complete. The angel must bestow upon the human part of their very soul and grace' a feather, usually 'and the human must return the affection with pure joy and love in their heart, using the gift of life' never did figure out what that meant 'to finish the mating. The mating may occur without the knowledge of either mate, though both would feel the connection when the ritual was complete. When the mating is complete, only I, the Father of all, and the most heavenly of the host' the archangels 'may break the bond, through Death, for that is the only thing stronger than the mating bond. So it is written, so it shall be.'

"There's gotta be something in here... Wait! 'If the flesh of the human is darkened and impure with the taint of the Morning Star,' as in, when the human's possessed, I think 'the mating cannot be completed unless it is with the offspring of Lucifer themselves. And so, if the intended mating is with the human and another, the mating cannot occur unless the soul is alone in the flesh, pure and divine.' So, they haven't mated Sammy, and, knowing how rare human and angel mating is, they probably won't." I'm tempted to say 'It's just you and me Sammy', but I don't, just in case that freaks him out even more.

"So Sammy... Are we going to mention the elephant in the room?" he stiffens and I regret mentioning it instantly, but I really need to know, so I ramble on again. "It's okay if you don't want to do anything about it! You might not even feel anything, sometimes that happens you know? We can forget it, just be friends, hang out, eat Chinese food every now & then! It's still reversible as well! If you reject my feathers and don't see me for a year, maybe two, the ritual resets! I mean, we'll always have the bond, but that doesn't mean we have to mate! We'll just be close, ya know? I can protect you from anything, and I will, no matter what you say next. I could always try to find a female vessel if you want me to!

"There are perks to mating! For one, you'll live longer! Triple the normal human lifespan at least! No terminal illnesses! You can't be possessed by a demon ever again! You're guaranteed into Heaven! I'll bring you food whenever you need it!" I'm running low on ideas and making promises now. "I won't bug you all the time! I promise to get along better with Dean! I can heal you when you get hurt! I could probably even extend Dean's and Bobby's lifespans if I trade some feathers! I-"

"Gabe stop!" Sam doesn't quite shout, cutting me off, which is a good thing because I was running out of ideas. "I... I... I don't know okay?" He looks genuinely terrified and I want to reach out and comfort him but think better of it. "You're telling me all of this stuff and I don't even know how I feel! if I feel anything about you! Yeah, we've gotten closer, but that's just friendship! I think. I just don't know yet. All I know is that I don't want you to leave, and that scares the hell out of me, but I know that I'd regret it if I told you to go, so just... take me back to America, give me some time and I'll pray to you when I'm ready. Okay?"

I nod, and although the last thing I want is to leave him alone right now, I click my fingers and we're back in the good old US of A, back in the motel room, where Cas is sleeping soundly. "I-I kind of wanted to try something, so just... Stay there Gabriel, and close your eyes. Okay?" Nodding as I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, I wait to see what he's going to do, and I feel breathing on my cheek as he approaches, making me stiffen where I stand, all too aware of myself for once. He whispers "Keep your eyes closed." And I do, too afraid to open them and break the spell. Getting closer, Sammy takes both of my hands in his and interlinks them, sending fire through my entire body at the slightest of touches. We stay like this for a while, blissfully silent except for the sound of his breathing & heartbeat, and as he lets go of my hands - much to my disappointment - I open my eyes slowly, and he's gone.

_**So guys! Whaddya think? Sorry this took so long to get out, I currently have 3 devices with bits of this fic on & coordinating is difficult okay XD. Wings wings wingsss! Did you like the stuff Chuch wrote? If not it's his fault not mine XD. Anyway, leave me a review it'd help me stay motivated! Don't worry, Gabe was very serious in this chapter but it'll lighten up a lil soon :). Exams coming up (eww) so chapters won't be amazingly consistent in being posted but what's new? Thanks for reading :D xxx**_


End file.
